


Emptiness, Go Away

by Perro (Gadhar)



Series: Ollie/Dinah Drabble Prompts [7]
Category: Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: Amnesia, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gadhar/pseuds/Perro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm like 99.009995% sure this is based off a prompt. Something off Tumblr probably. Regardless, it's kinda depressing. And it's like, Ollie feels, okay? Just, Ollie feels.</p><p>On a side not, to the Ollie/Dinah shippers out there (there's like, one of you, other than me right? lolz. We're such a small country) I'm sorry that I've written quite a bit for these lovebirds, yet it hasn't hit the archive yet. I have stuff, finished stuff...well mostly finished. But I just haven't posted. Anyway, sorry, I'll try to get posted soon because the world needs more Ollie/DInah. Or at least I do.</p><p>So yeah, measly little drabbles until then.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Emptiness, Go Away

**Author's Note:**

> I'm like 99.009995% sure this is based off a prompt. Something off Tumblr probably. Regardless, it's kinda depressing. And it's like, Ollie feels, okay? Just, Ollie feels.
> 
> On a side not, to the Ollie/Dinah shippers out there (there's like, one of you, other than me right? lolz. We're such a small country) I'm sorry that I've written quite a bit for these lovebirds, yet it hasn't hit the archive yet. I have stuff, finished stuff...well mostly finished. But I just haven't posted. Anyway, sorry, I'll try to get posted soon because the world needs more Ollie/DInah. Or at least I do.
> 
> So yeah, measly little drabbles until then.

“There's blood on your shirt.” He states and is it hers, is it his, is it someone else's? He can't remember and it's slowly killing him inside because who is he and why does he feel so warm and terrified at the same time?

“It's okay, Oliver, it's not mine.” She whispers, _Dinah_ whispers, and she sounds so sad. Why does she sound sad, why does it hurt? Why does it hurt when _she_ sounds sad?

“What happened?” He reaches out, touching the folds of her blouse without really thinking about it. How close he is. How his fingers tingle. How part of his mind is screaming unintelligible words that he knows are _so important_ but he _just can't remember._

Dinah's face looks pained and he feels guilt, heavy, like slime on his skin. A sad mile breaks onto her face and she changes the topic. “What do you remember today?”

He frowns, heart in his throat and he bows his head because she told him. She told him to _try_ and he did, he tried _so hard._ But it- there's nothing and it's just dark. It's just dark when he closes his eyes and there's no light or memories and there's this empty feeling that claws at his guts. And. And it hurts, it hurts so much because he is just _so empty._

“Hey, hey, shhh, it's okay. It's okay.” Dinah's fingers touch his face and they're warm as she wipes away the wetness from his face and _God._ What is this? Is his face leaking? No. _Tears._ They're tears. He's crying. And he doesn't even know why. “It'll take time, Ollie. It's going to take a lot of time.”

He wants to scream. He wants to scream and yell until he doesn't feel empty anymore. Until he finds out whose blood is on Dinah's shirt and until she tells him why. He wants to scream until the memories come back and he knows who he is and what's happening and what he's _supposed_ to be doing. And he wants to scream until it goes _away._ Until it all goes away, the emptiness and the darkness. _He wants it to go away._

“It'll get better, I promise.” Dinah says and she's changed her shirt and this one's green and she looks so beautiful and that warm feeling comes back and it's almost painful because… _why?_

She sits next to him on the couch and pulls him close, laying his head on her chest and he can hear her heart beat and that hurts too. _Everything hurts._

Dinah shushes him again and her fingers are in his hair and they're soft and light and he leans into the touch. He's not sure what to feel because this hurts but it’s so nice and he doesn't think he should be here but he is and he's crying and none of it makes sense.

Why can't he stop crying?


End file.
